


Kitty Likes to Scratch

by cycling_lane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, pet interrupts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycling_lane/pseuds/cycling_lane
Summary: “You have no idea how beautiful you are.” Bucky leans in to whisper into her ear. “How smart. Funny. Sexy. Doll, you make me feel like I’m at least ten steps behind -but somehow you’re still right there next to me, holding my hand. I love it.”Or that time Darcy's cat decided to attack mid-cunnilingus, aka the moment she fell in love with Bucky.





	Kitty Likes to Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant for the Smutty April Fools' Challenge, but unfortunately that didn't work out. I hope you'll still enjoy this either way!

“You have no idea, do you?” Bucky asks, his hands brushing along her collarbones. 

Darcy swallows. Her breathing has quickened and her body sparkles to life under his touch. “No idea about what?” She breathes, as he presses her against the nearest wall.

“How beautiful you are.” He leans in to whisper into her ear. “How smart. Funny. Sexy. Doll, you make me feel like I’m at least ten steps behind -but somehow you’re still right there next to me, holding my hand. I love it.” 

And then he kisses her, pressing his lips against hers and hoisting her up. Darcy has no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. It’s a fantastic kiss -completely unexpected, but oh so good. She doesn’t worry about the kind of things that she usually worries about during a first kiss (like, ‘Does my breath smell?’ and ‘Oh my thundering Thor, it’s like freakin’ a washing machine -I need air!’). 

No, Bucky is wonderful. Within seconds, she’s kissing him back as though her life depends on it. 

“Did you know I fell for you the first time you baked me somethin’?” He asks, tearing his mouth away to work his way down her neck. “It was my first day in the Tower. You walked up to me, poked my shoulder -the one with the metal arm- and said, ‘I sure as hell hope you haven’t got any allergies, soldier, ‘cause I spent all day slaving away in the kitchen to make you these peanut butter cookies. You’re going to eat them.’”

Darcy feels her cheeks heat up, but ignores it. “Really? My baking skills?” She gasps. “That’s what dug your fancy?”

“No.” For a second she thinks that he’s too busy to continue, but then he lifts his lips from her skin and explains, “It was your personality -the way you showed no fear, even when all other would cower in a corner the minute I looked in their direction.” He finds her pulse and nips at it. “Although I must admit that your baking is pretty good. Definitely good enough to make me fall in love with you.”

Wait -what? He’s _in love with_ her? 

With _her?_

Darcy’s mind is spinning. 

She is distantly aware of Flo, her tabby cat, entering the living room and studying them intently, but can’t think of anything to say. She likes Bucky. Of course she does -he’s one of her best friends. And she can’t deny that something’s been brewing between them for quite some time. But love?

That’s… That’s _big._

Bucky must sense her hesitation, because he slips his hands underneath her skirt and strokes the soft outer side of her thigh. “Relax,” he mumbles, pressing kisses along her jawline. “‘m not askin’ you to marry me. Just -God, d’you have any idea how much fun we could have?”

Darcy is getting an idea. One of his hands has reached her panties and is toying with the soft cotton, stroking her heat over the fabric. The touch doesn’t create enough friction to make her gasp, but it’s enough to turn her heavy breathing to panting. 

“I’ve heard I get clingy,’ she warns him between kisses, even though her trembling hands have started to undo the top few buttons of his V-neck T-shirt. As soon as she has bared enough skin, she leans forward and licks one collarbone. 

“I like clingy.” 

“And some people find me annoying.” 

“You are -but, doll, I’m no picnic, either.” Bucky grins down at her, raising one hand to brush the hair out of her face. “Now tell me, why do you still have clothes on?”

Before she can reply, he lifts her away from the wall and makes his way to her dining table, laying her on the surface. Darcy grins up at him. He smiles back, bringing their lips together again and kissing her persistently, tongue hot and demanding against hers. His hands quickly find the bottom of her tank top and only seconds later, it goes sailing across the room. 

Flo mews indignantly as the garment lands next to her. 

Normally Darcy wouldn’t even consider having sex with her pet in the room. But this time she simply can’t bring herself to care. Bucky has pulled down her bra and is cupping her breasts with his hands, kneading them and making her eyes roll into the back of her head. His mouth drags down her neck, sucking and licking until he has reached her left nipple. 

Darcy _keens_. 

His bionic hand moves to her hip and drags her to the edge of the table, so he can fit snugly into the opening between her legs. His erection his hot and heavy against her core, covered by denim. The rough fabric gives her the friction she needs. She rubs herself against him, making herself see stars and causing Bucky to curse profusely. 

“Off,” she demands, pointing at his shirt. 

Bucky makes quick work of the clothing article. Across the room, Flo meows again. 

This time, Darcy doesn’t hear her cat. Bucky has brought his metal hand to her panties, rubbing and circling his thumb until he has found the right spot, his denim-covered cock still working against her. Her back arches and she moans loudly. 

His other hand is still at her breasts, teasing her right nipple and making it pucker tightly. With his mouth, he bites down softly on the left one. The heat in her stomach grows hotter and hotter, until finally-

“Oh, _fuck._ ” It’s almost embarrassing how quickly she orgasms. 

Darcy’s entire body tenses and trembles. Waves of pleasure run through her. A loud string of moans and curses and ‘Bucky, Bucky, _please’_ escapes her mouth. Pricks of light begin to dance behind her eyelids as she arches off the table, pressing her chest against Bucky’s bare skin. 

And then somebody is screaming. 

It takes Darcy a couple of seconds to realise that it’s not her. She opens her eyes just in time to see a flash of fur leap across the dining table. It’s Flo. The cat bares her claws, jumps, and digs them deeply into Bucky’s muscled chest. 

He utters a curse and jumps back, but Flo won’t let go. She latches on like some sort of rabid beast -probably thinking that she’s saving her poor, trembling owner from the big, scary man. 

Darcy screeches. Her post-orgasm high disappears straight away as she jumps up and tries to save Bucky. 

Or, well… You know -for as far as the Winter Soldier needs saving. She can’t help but notice that he only uses his right arm to try and pry the cat away from his body, undoubtedly because the bionic one could seriously harm Flo. 

Darcy will swoon about this later. 

Right now, she has a job to do. Ignoring her sticky thighs and wet underwear, she swats Bucky’s hand away and pries his attacker loose. 

“Are you okay?” she asks, holding Flo tightly. The cat is struggling in her grasp, wriggling around and kicking her paws in Bucky’s direction, claws gleaming threateningly. The screeches coming out of her tiny body echo through the living room. “You’re bleeding.”

Bucky looks down at his chest, which is covered in red, angry scratches. Tiny drops of blood roll down from where Flo got him. “It’s nothing.”

Flo hisses.

Darcy gives him a pointed look (supersoldiers always think they’re immortal, even when they’re riddled with bullet wounds and two minutes away from bleeding out), but doesn’t say anything. She quickly heads to her spare bedroom and deposits her cat on the bed, patting her on the head once as a thank you for the defense -unnecessary as it was. 

Flo meows indignantly, flicking her tail and glaring at her. 

“Get over it,” Darcy chuckles, before making her way back to the living room. Before she rounds the corner, she calls out to Bucky, “There are so many jokes that I could make right now! I’m mean, you were _literally_ attacked by a pussy. That’s-” 

As soon as she sees him, her words die on her lips, her eyes drawn far lower than his chest. 

“Oh,” she manages, her lips parting in amazement. 

He. Is. Still. _Hard._

Bucky follows her gaze, grimacing sheepishly. “Yeah, uh… About that-”

“That’s amazing.”

“It’s-”

“Is it the serum?”

He huffs, probably because she keeps interrupting him. “Pretty sure that’s just you, doll,” he admits gruffly. 

Just like that, her arousal is back. Full force. 

“Really?” Darcy asks disbelievingly. 

He nods. “Really.”

She pauses for a split second, before leaping across the room and crashing into him. He lets her push him against the wall, her mouth kissing and licking its way across his chest. The tiny puncture wounds have already closed, and by the time they’re finished tonight's, the small, silvery scars will have completely disappeared. 

Her nails rake down his chest, and Bucky gasps. 

“I’m sorry,” Darcy mutters, as she works on his belt. “I should’ve warned you that I also have a slightly unstable, very ferocious cat.”

He grins rakishly, his eyes heating up again -even though they keep a warmth to them that makes her go weak inside. “That’s okay. I love a good challenge.”

They don’t speak for a long time after that. 

 

+++

 

Two months later, Darcy comes home from work to see Bucky asleep on her couch, Flo spinning and cuddling on his broad chest. 

When she drops her keys on the dining table, the cat looks straight at her and glares, her claws sinking into Bucky’s skin possessively. He doesn’t even stir. 

Darcy grins. She fucking loves this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. This was my first foray into writing comedy of any sort and I'd never written WinterShock before either, so I'm pretty nervous to post this now. What did you guys think?
> 
> Leave a comment or write me something on [tumblr](https://cycling-lane.tumblr.com), if that's your kind of thing ;) 
> 
> Have a lovely day!
> 
> -A


End file.
